


Gogeta VS Great Kong

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Gogeta must defeat a giant gorilla to rescue Bulma from an evil high priest.
Kudos: 1





	Gogeta VS Great Kong

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT! Story takes place after the Dragon Ball Super Broly movie. Maybe you should watch that first.
> 
> Also, expect character breaks and inconsistencies with the source material. It's only fan fiction after all.

Flying over a dense jungle in a small Capsule Corporation aircraft, Son Goku, an easygoing Saiyan raised on Earth, casually asks, "So what are we doing in this Skeleton Island?"

"Hey. Didn't you tell him?" Vegeta, the proud prince of the Saiyans, asks his Earthling wife, Bulma.

"I did," she answers from the pilot seat. "He didn't get it."

"For crying out loud, it's Kakarot!" her husband snaps, referring to Goku by his Saiyan name. "Talk to him like you're talking to a child. A really stupid one."

"You know, I'm starting to not be okay with you always talking about me like I'm not here," Goku tells him.

"A passenger jet crashed near here. Only one man survived. He swears the plane was attacked by a giant gorilla."

"Okay. There are lots of giant monsters roaming around remote areas like this. What does it have to do with us?"

"Have you forgotten that on a full moon, Saiyans with tails can transform into Great Apes?!"

"Oh, so you think this giant gorilla is a Saiyan survivor."

"Yes. It would be a real cruel joke if the only surviving Saiyan, other than myself, is a moron like you."

Suddenly, the entire aircraft shakes violently, and the alarm goes off.

"What happened?!" Goku shouts over the noise. "Were we hit?!"

"How come neither of us sensed an attack?!" Vegeta shouts back.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Bulma screams.

She quickly pulls a lever. A hatch opens, and Bulma is ejected.

"Hey, did our pilot just bail out on us?!" Goku frantically says.

"Hah! My wife is obviously aware that a mere plane crash cannot kill me," Vegeta proudly announces.

"Well, no. But it would still hurt!"

"Afraid of a little pain, Kakarot?"

"Not if I were in a fight! That would even be fun and exciting! There's nothing fun about this! Now, grab my hand! I'll use Instant Transmission to teleport us out of here!"

"Are you insinuating that I need your help to survive a plane crash?!"

"I'm not insinuating anything! I don't even know what insinuating means! Is that some kind of food? It sounds Italian-"

The aircraft crashes and explodes behind a mountain.

"Why didn't they fly out?!" Bulma asks in disbelief as she parachutes to the ground.

She quickly removes the parachute and reaches inside her pocket for a capsule that can transform into an ATV so that she can search for her companions, but she doesn't get to use it. She is surrounded by savages with war paint on their faces. Several sharp, wooden spears are pointed at her.

"Uhm, take me to your leader?" she fearfully tells them with her hands up.

#

The tribesmen lead her through the forest to a majestic tree house. To Bulma's surprise, they are met by a middle-aged man who is clearly not of this tribe. While his skin is suntanned, he does not share their dark complexion. And instead of animal hide, he wears what appears to be a mechanic's jumpsuit.

"I am Reilly," the man introduces himself.

"Bulma," the woman warily replies.

"It's okay!" he tells the others. "I got it from here."

The tribesmen return to their huts. With his hand on the small of her back, Reilly leads Bulma into his tree house. The interior is littered with a wide variety of junk.

"Where did you get all these?" Bulma asks.

"From fallen aircrafts like yours," he answers.

"A survivor said a giant gorilla brought his plane down."

"Oh, there was a survivor? Hmm. The Batugans are usually more careful than that. Gotta have a talk with them later."

Bulma fearfully swallows hard at his words and asks, "You and these Batugans, as you call them, had something to do with what happened to my aircraft?"

"Oh, no. That was Great Kong," Reilly answers. "The rest of us are just scavengers."

"Great Kong?"

"Allow me to explain from the beginning," he says, pouring them each a glass of wine and offering her a seat. "No one knows what Kong is or where he came from. He just attacked the Batugans' village one day and ate some of their people. To prevent such a horrific incident from ever happening again, the Batugans decided to offer one of their own to Kong every six months. Turned him into a kind of god that needed to be appeased. Now, that was their arrangement for generations until I showed up. I was a fighter pilot that crashed here. Would have died for sure if it weren't for the tribespeople. They accepted me as one of their own. In exchange, I suggested a new arrangement. Kong would bring down planes that pass by. We take the passengers and feed them to him. Then no one among the Batugans would have to die. The tribespeople liked the idea so much, they promoted me to high priest. I get the biggest tree house and the pick of their most beautiful women."

He places his hand on Bulma's knee. Her skin crawls.

She hisses, "You're using these people."

"Oh, you're wrong," he answers, sliding his hand up her smooth thigh. "I worship Great Kong like they do. He's the best kind of god because you don't need faith to believe in him. You just need fear." His hand moves higher.

Bulma isn't a fighter like her friends, Chichi and Videl. Reilly is old and out of shape. Either of them could kick his ass easily, but not Bulma. She is no match for him, and she knows it, so she grudgingly parts her legs for him. Reilly cups and strokes her crotch. Bulma's entire body shudders with revulsion. Then the high priest roughly kisses her soft lips. A tear runs down the side of Bulma's face. Reilly rubs her crotch more vigorously. The woman starts to get wet in spite of herself. The high priest unbuttons her shorts and unzips her fly. He slides his hand under the waistband of her panties. Bulma groans into her captor's mouth when she feels two of his fingers enter her pussy. And when he starts to finger her, she is unable to stop herself from moaning. Reilly kisses her deeper. His tongue slithers into her mouth.

When he leans back, he withdraws his fingers from inside her and smiles wickedly at the sight of her juices on them.

"Get up and take your clothes off. All of 'em," he commands, taking the wine glass from her.

Bulma glares at him, but she fearfully does as she's told. She stands and starts to strip for him, slowly unbuttoning her shirt with trembling fingers. Reilly finishes his wine as he excitedly watches her. Bulma shrugs off her shirt. Then she slides her shorts down her slender legs.

"Go on," Reilly commands impatiently when his captive hesitates.

Bulma unhooks her bra and slides the straps down her shoulders, uncovering her ample bosoms. She shivers in disgust at how Reilly shamelessly ogles her. Then she hooks her thumbs to her waistband and pulls her panties down. Reilly gets up and approaches her. Bulma takes a frightened step back, but there is no place to run. The high priest cups and squeezes her breasts, making her wince, then ravenously kisses her lips again.

"Get on the bed," he whispers.

"Please," Bulma begs meekly, knowing full well that it is pointless. "Don't do this to me."

"Get…on…the bed," Reilly repeats more firmly.

Again, Bulma does as she's told. The high priest forcefully spreads her legs. Then he climbs on top of her. He kisses her mouth, her neck, all over her chest. He reaches down to release his throbbing penis. Bulma whimpers when she feels his cock force itself inside her. Reilly begins raping her. The hapless woman looks away and weeps as she is violated.

But Reilly doesn't even allow her that last ounce of dignity. He grabs her under her chin and cruelly makes her face him, forcing his victim to watch him rape her. He wants to see the despair in her beautiful face. He gets off on it.

He starts raping her more brutally. Then his body stiffens, and he moans as he cums hard inside her.

#

When he is done with her, Reilly takes his dispirited victim to three tribeswomen. They bathe her and dress her in ceremonial wear. Then they take her to a cliff and bind her wrists with thick rope to two parallel wooden pillars. Reilly, wearing a plume of large feathers on his head, leads the tribe in a loud chant. Bulma just blankly stares forward the whole time, offering absolutely no resistance...until she hears the boom of the giant's first footfall.

Bulma raises her head and squints. Something enormous is moving through the trees. And when the monstrous gorilla finally reveals himself, she screams. Great Kong roars and thumps his fists against his chest as if in response. Bulma frantically pulls at her restraints, but she cannot free herself from them. Kong drools as he approaches her.

Goku and Vegeta explode out from behind the trees and into the sky.

"Look!" Goku shouts, pointing at Kong. "There's the giant gorilla. Except he's not a Saiyan. He doesn't even have a tail."

"And he's about to eat my wife!" Vegeta growls. "Quick, Kakarot! Hand me a senzu bean so I can heal my injuries."

"Uhm, I didn't bring any."

"WHAT?! We can't fight that monster when we're both not at a hundred percent. Stupid plane crash explosion took more out of me than I thought it would. We'll have to resort to fusion."

"I thought you hated using fusion because you found the fusion dance silly and embarrassing."

"Well, I don't really have a choice now, do I?!"

Goku smirks and quips, "Good to know you're willing to swallow that enormous pride of yours for your wife, at least. Alright. Let's do it!"

Goku and Vegeta perform the fusion dance and shout, "Fu…sion…HAAA!"

The two Saiyans merge into the powerful warrior, Gogeta. With a roar, blinding energy erupts all around him. His dark hair and eyeballs become bright blue as he powers up. Then he rockets towards Great Kong.

Gogeta performs a somersault and thrusts both feet into the giant gorilla's face.

"What the hell is that?!" Reilly shouts.

"Gogeta!" Bulma screams.

"Be back for you later," Gogeta promises her in the combined voices of Goku and Vegeta. "Lemme deal with the big monkey first."

Great Kong staggers, but he doesn't fall. Gogeta swoops in for another attack, but Kong swats him away. The Super Saiyan is catapulted back. Still, he manages to stop his movement in midair.

"He's strong. And it's impossible to fight him up close with that long reach of his," Gogeta tells himself. "Gotta fight him from a distance."

From his palms, the Saiyan warrior fires multiple ki blasts at the giant. But the projectiles seem to only anger Kong more than hurt him. The gorilla rips a tree off the ground with one hand and hurls it at his much smaller enemy. Gogeta splits the tree in half with a spinning heel kick.

"So that's why we didn't sense his attack earlier in the aircraft," he realizes. "He didn't use an energy blast to knock us out of the air. He probably threw a tree or a boulder at us."

The two halves of the tree nearly crush some of the tribesmen below, who only barely manage to scamper out of the way.

"We better take this fight elsewhere before bystanders get hurt," Gogeta thinks. He turns to Reilly and shouts, "Hey, you! The guy with the feathers on his head."

"M-M-Me?" Reilly stutters nervously.

"Does your pet gorilla have a name?"

The high priest furiously shouts, "His name is Great Kong! And he is no one's pet! He is a god!"

"Really? He's nowhere near as powerful as any of the gods I know." Gogeta shouts at the gorilla, "Hey, Kong! Follow me!"

He flies towards the peak of a volcano. Great Kong chases after him.

"Kong, no!" Reilly shouts. "You know what happens everytime you climb tall places!"

"So he can't fly," Gogeta observes. "Too bad for him."

Kong precariously stands on the lip of the volcano's mouth to try and catch his flying opponent.

"Kong, you are one dumb fuck," the Super Saiyan tells him. "However, you're strong and fearless. I respect that, but I have to end you now."

Gogeta raises his right arm. A glowing sphere the size of a soccer ball appears just above his palm. He casts this at his enemy. Kong tries to leap over the attack, so instead of getting hit in the stomach, the projectile hits him in the left nut. The giant gorilla shrieks as he plummets into the mouth of the volcano.

"Every damn time," Reilly grumbles. Then he sees Gogeta flying back towards them and the high priest shouts, "Run! RUN!"

Reilly and the savages quickly disappear into the forest. Gogeta lands on the cliff next to Bulma and easily snaps the thick ropes off her. The woman gratefully wraps her arms around him and sobs into his shoulder.

#

"What a waste of time," Vegeta grumbles aboard a new Capsule Corporation aircraft as they head home.

"It wasn't a waste of time," Bulma tells her husband. "Great Kong was crashing every airplane that flew above the island. Who knows how many more people would have died if we hadn't stopped him."

"She's right," Goku agrees. "And Kong fought well. You didn't have to call him a dumb fuck."

"Did I do that?" Vegeta asks. "How do you know it wasn't you?"

"Vegeta, when have I ever called anyone a dumb fuck?"

"Oh. Right. Well, he got himself hit in the nuts. What would you have called him?!"

#

Back at Skeleton Island, Reilly leads the Batugans in prayer at the foot of the volcano as they hope for their god's return.

END


End file.
